Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrically powered vehicle and a power supply system, particularly, an electrically powered vehicle capable of outputting electric power to outside the vehicle and a power supply system including such an electrically powered vehicle.
Description of Background Art
A power supply system has been known which employs, as a power source, an electrically powered vehicle including a DC power source, and which converts electric power using an external power supply device, and supplies it to a house or an electric appliance. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-198288 describes a power supply system that connects an external power supply device to an electrically powered vehicle, that converts DC power, which is sent from the electrically powered vehicle to the external power supply device, into AC power using an inverter of the external power supply device, and that supplies the AC power to an external load.
In these power supply systems, insulation decrease of the power supply system needs to be detected. When the insulation decrease of the power supply system is detected in the external power supply device (hereinafter, simply referred to as “power supply device”), which receives electric power from the electrically powered vehicle while the power supply device is electrically connected to the electrically powered vehicle, it cannot be determined in the power supply device whether the insulation decrease took place in the electrically powered vehicle or the power supply device.
When the power supply device is connected to an electrically powered vehicle having insulation decrease therein, the insulation decrease is detected in the power supply device and the power supply device accordingly cannot be used due to a safety function. In such a case, the power supply device cannot be used even though the power supply device itself is normal. Thus, convenience of the power supply system may be significantly deteriorated. For example, even when the power supply device is thereafter connected to a vehicle free from insulation decrease, electric power cannot be supplied from the vehicle.